Legends Unite
by storyteller316
Summary: The worlds of She-Ra, He-man, Thundercats, and Conan the Adventurer come together as the four heroes and their friends try to defend a new world from evil. Pairings in this story include [Adora/Catra], [Adam/Teela], [Lion-O/Pumrya], and [Conan/Jezmin].
1. Prologue

"The darkness is still growing," said a cat woman, wearing a golden dress and wearing a tiara, as she closed the windows to a room in a large castle. All around the castle, storm clouds were raging with purple and red lightning streaking the skies.

"Is everything ready, Witch?" asked a man with a crown and kingly robe as he stood with an elderly woman.

"It is, King Overon, we may send the children at any time," said Witch.

"Are you sure this is the best thing we can do?" asked the other woman with a worried expression.

"I also don't want to send them away like this, but we have no other choice, Clair," said King Overon as he gave her a quick hug. They then moved into another room where four children had been waiting. Two human boys, one human girl, and a sleeping cat-humanoid baby in a basket on the floor.

"What's happening, father?" asked the oldest son who was at least seven.

"The evil of our world has grown to large, so Witch is going to use her magic to reincarnated you all in another dimension, so you may fight and become stronger inorder to save our world," said King Overon.

"But I don't want to leave," said the girl as she started to cry. She and the other boy were at least five.

"I have a gift for all of you to take with you," said King Overon as he motioned to four soldiers who were holding a box each.

"Your father had these made from his Sword of Legends," said Clair.

"For Conan, the Star Metal Sword, created form the outer layer of my sword," said King Overon as he handed the oldest a dark grey sword.

"For Adam and Adora, the Swords of Power and Protection, created from the center metal of my sword's blade," said King Overon as he handed each of them a sword, the two swords looked a little like each other but with small differences.

"And lastly, for my baby boy, Lion-O, the Sword of Omens which was created with the hilt of my sword and the Power Stones," said King Overon as he placed the last sword which had three gems in the blade before the sleeping baby.

"Once all four of you have grown strong enough and defeated the enemies you will be facing on your new worlds, the swords will bring you and your friends here," said Witch.

"We will not fail you," said Conan as he and the twins held the swords with brave expressions, Adora had wiped her tears away by this point. Witch then used her spell, sending the four away to their new worlds.

"Now, we wait," said King Overon before Witch used another spell to put up a barrier over the whole castle.


	2. Chapter 1: It's time

On Etheria, Catra was sitting atop Bright Moon Castle looking out at all the beauty of the land.

"What are you doing out here, Catra?" asked Adora as she walked up.

"Just wondering how I could have ever thought about destroying all of this," said Catra with a lot of self hate in her expression.

"That wasn't you, Shadow Weaver had you under mind control," said Adora as she sat down next to her.

"But I wasn't up till you left, and I knew what the Horde was like before that," said Catra as she clenched her fists.

"And I have no doubt that you would have left to come with me if not for the mind control," said Adora as she grabbed Catra's fist, which soon opened to hold the blond's hand.

"I doubt everyone else sees it that way," said Catra as she noticed Bow and Glimmer down in the field outside the castle, Spirit was eating some grass nearby.

"Glimmer and the others already accept you, and the Horde is gone now thanks to you, we could never have won if not for you," said Adora.

"Why do you have to be so adorable?" asked Catra as she looked at Adora with a slight smirk.

"Name pun, really?" asked Adora with an eyebrow raise while also smiling. The two then laughed before falling quit.

"So, how did it feel meeting Adam when you went to Eternia?" asked Catra, back to looking at the beauty around them.

"It felt weird, I now know my family and even have a twin, but it feels like something is still missing," said Adora. Suddenly, the Sword of Protection began to glow as a low hum came from it.

"What's happening, Adora?" asked Catra as the princess held the sword out in front of her. The hum was growing even louder by the second.

"I don't know, this has never happened before," said Adora. A portal then opened in the sky above the castle.

"That's also new!" said Adora as she and Catra, as well as Bow, Glimmer, and Spirit were pulled into the portal.


	3. Chapter 2: Together

After being pulled into the portal, everyone had lost consciousness before waking up in a room that looked all too familiar to Adora.

"Where are we?" asked Glimmer.

"It can't be," said Adora before she ran to a door that led to another room.

"Adora, wait up!" said Catra as they got up and ran after her. Once in the room, Adora stopped in her tracks.

"You're the last one, Adora," said Lion-O as he stood with the rest of the Thundercats. Conan and Adam were also there with their teams.

"Shut up and give me a hug, Lion-O," said Adora with a big grin on her face.

"It's good to see you again, sis," said Lion-O as he hugged her.

"What's going on, Adora?" asked Bow as he and the others looked at them with confused expressions.

"It's a long story," said Adora as she pulled at of the hug with her baby brother.

"One that you will have to tell them later, the darkness is already on it's way here," said Witch as she entered the room from another door then the one Adora and the others had used.

"Nothing like a fight when you first arrive, hope you guys can wait to get answers till after we're done," said Adora as she turned to her group.

"Can't just abandon people that need us," said Catra as she and the others gave reassuring smiles. A few minutes later, they were standing outside the barrier as a small army headed their way.

"We know that the children have returned, hand them over and we'll leave," said a humanoid-frog that was riding a horse.

"You are not getting anything but your butts handed to you," said Adam. He and Adora then turned into He-man and She-ra.

"It can't be, those four are the children?!" asked a soldier as he recognized the swords.

"Lets go!" said Lion-O before they charged into battle.

"These soldiers are Snake-men," said Zula as some soldiers transformed once near the Star Metal weapons.

"Talk later," said Conan as he hit a Snake-man with his sword in the gut. However, the Snake-men did not disappear into a portal but turned to dust when the Star Metal weapons touched them.

"Never seen that happen before," said Greywolf after defeating a few Snake-men before moving on.

"I got your back, Adora," said Catra as she stopped a monster from striking her.

"I knew I could trust you," said Adora.

"Sir, this is not looking good for us," said a Snake-man to the frog.

"You're right, everyone fall back, we're retreating!" said the frog. All the enemy soldiers then took off back the direction they had come from.

"Conan, your sword," said Lion-O as he held out his left hand.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Conan as he tossed him the sword.

"Something crazy," said Lion-O as three of the Power Gems in his gauntlet flew to the sword, embedding themselves into the blade of the Star Metal Sword.

"Whoa," said Wilykat as both swords gave off red electrical sparks.

"Red Thunder!" said Lion-O as he swung the swords around, increasing the amount of electricity until he swung them out toward the retreating army, shooting a blast of red lightning that destroyed the whole army.

"When did you learn to do that?" asked Tygra.

"The Soul Stone shows new techniques that can be unlocked and what is needed in order to use them," said Lion-O as the three stones returned to the Gauntlet of Omens.

"Impressive, little brother," said Adam as he punched him in the shoulder.

"Think it's time to talk," said Teela.


	4. Chapter 3: Tears

"So, you four were reincarnated on our worlds to face evils similar to those that are here?" asked Man-At-Arms as they all sat around a large table in the castle.

"Right, and now that we have all won on our new worlds, the swords brought us back here to help," said Adora.

"But where is everyone, the only person we have met so far is Witch," said Pumyra.

"King Overon and Queen Clair have been sealed in the throne room, waiting for the day that the four would return with a time bubble to keep them alive, everyone else was destroyed before the children were sent away," said Witch.

"Then we're too late to save anyone," said Teela.

"Not quit, once the evil has been dealt with then all the damage caused by it will be reverted back to how it was before, that includes the lives that have been lost by their hands," said Witch.

"Then we have to do whatever it takes to make sure that happens," said Orko.

"With all of that out of the way now, can we go see our parents?" asked Adam.

"Of course, Prince Adam, but we warned, to them not much time has passed and you are way older than what you were last time they saw you," said Witch. She then led them out of the room and down the hall.

"So, you're the Catra I've heard so much about," said Adam as he noticed Adora holding the catgirl's hand.

"You told him about me?" asked Catra as she looked at Adora.

"She wouldn't stop telling me about how cute you are, how she loves to pet your fur, and how adorable it is when you pur," said Adam.

"Adam!" said Adora who was a deep shade of red from embarrassment, but Catra was even a darker shade.

"So, my crybaby sister has a girlfriend," said Conan with a teasing tone of voice.

"I'll go all She-ra on you two if you don't stop," said Adora as she reached for her sword.

"Sorry, we couldn't help it," said Adam as he and Conan laughed.

"We are here," said Witch, who was smiling a little at the three's antics, as they stopped in front of two large doors with a blueish-green glow around them. She then waved her hand in front of the doors to cancel out the magic.

"Witch, have the children returned?" asked King Overon as he and his wife sat on thrones while Witch walked into the room.

"We have, father," said Conan as he and the other three then came in.

"My babies," said Queen Clair as she stood up and walked towards them, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"You have all grown so much," said Queen Clair while the tears just kept coming. The five then hugged, all members with tears of happiness rolling down their cheeks.

"Are they your allies?" asked King Overon as he noticed the others at the door.

"Yes, and we all have so much to tell you," said Adora as she pulled away from the hug to wipe her tears away.

"I hate to ruin the mood, but maybe we should save this talk for tomorrow," said Witch as she pointed out the setting sun through the large windows.

"She's right, we'll have more time then," said Queen Clair.


	5. Chapter 4: Girl talk

That night, Adora and the rest of the women were bunking together in one large room as the men took another.

"So, the two of you were taken in by the evil Horde at young ages?" asked Cheetara.

"Kidnapped is more like it, but I was able to break away from them once I found my sword and the truth," said Adora as she motioned to the sword on the nightstand beside her bed.

"Before I could leave they put me under a mind control spell, Adora was able to set me free though," said Catra as she laid with her head on Adora's lap.

"You're not the only ones to have been on the side of evil, Mumm-Ra had tricked me," said Pumyra.

"My father turned from evil when he met my mother," said Jezmin.

"See, you're not alone, and their friends have accepted them," said Glimmer with a friendly smile to Catra.

"Guess your right," said Catra as her tail waved in the air.

"By the way, any of you dating my brothers?" asked Adora.

"A few months now," said Teela with a slight blush as she raised her hand.

"Same," said Pumyra.

"I don't think Conan would ever fall for me," said Jezmin with a sad expression as she put her head between her knees while curling up into a ball.

"I'm sure he has feelings for you too," said Catra.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Jezmin.

"The way he kept an eye on you during the fight earlier today, he was making sure you were safe more than anyone else," said Catra. The room then grew quiet as Jezmin sat there thinking.

"Good night," said Jezmin as she climbed under her covers and turned away from the rest of the group.

"Guess that's it," said Teela before putting out the candles as everyone climbed into their own beds.


	6. Chapter 5: A warning

The next morning, everyone had gathered in a large dining room for breakfast.

"You should have seen it, at some point during the night Catra got out of her bed and was at the foot of Adora's this morning," said Cheetara with a slight laugh.

"She was all curled up in a ball with a big grin on her face," said Wilykit.

"I can't believe I still have that old habit," said Catra who was so embarrassed that even her ears were flushed.

"Any time she would have a nightmare back when we were in the Horde she would do that," said Adora who was smiling at how cute Catra was acting from the embarrassment.

"Is everything alright, Jezmin?" asked Conan as he noticed that she was a bit flushed while sitting across from him.

"I'm going to go train," said Jezmin as she stood up and left half a plate of food behind.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Needle.

"Who knows," said Catra as all the girls avoided eye contact. A little while later, Jezmin was in a courtyard throwing her stars at targets.

"What do you want, Catra?" asked Jezmin without turning around.

"Nice sinces you got there, and I came to apologize, I didn't mean to upset you last night," said Catra.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself," said Jezmin as she made the stars return.

"What do you mean?" asked Catra.

"I fell in love with Conan after finding out my father's identity as a Snake-man, even though I know that he would never love me because of that half of me, he hates the Snake-men more than anything else," said Jezmin.

"Wait, he knows that you're half Snake-man but didn't leave you, sounds more like you're the only one with the problem with it," said Catra.

"Maybe you're right, I don't truly know anymore," said Jezmin.

"You should tell him soon, Conan and the other three may not come back with us when this is all over," said Catra with a sad expression. This made Jezmin turn to look at her, but Catra was already gone. A warning bell then sounded to tell them of trouble.


	7. Chapter 6: Sticky situation

"What's going on?" asked Jezmin as she entered a large room where everyone else had already gathered.

"Witch just sensed the energy of a Dark Army General heading our way," said Lion-O as he stood with his arms crossed.

"The frog from yesterday was just a Lieutenant," said Conan.

"There are four Generals in total, each one is stronger than an entire army of thousands," said Witch.

"Good thing we've defeated armies before," said Adam. They then sat out to intercept the General.

"Whoa, what is that thing?!" asked Bow as they came upon a giant blob of green slime in a clearing in the forest north of the castle.

"I am General Slimedrix, and I am here to pay you back for destroying my subordinates yesterday," said a voice from the slime.

"This thing is the General?" asked She-ra who was on the back of Swift Wind up in the sky looking down at General Slimedrix with a surprised expression.

"Let's try something new that mom taught me," said Teela. She then used a spell that called forth a fireball, but it had no effect upon hitting General Slimedrix.

"Fool, my body is made up of liquids, which means that all fire magic has no effect, same with any physical attacks you may dishout," said General Slimedrix with a wicked laugh. He then shot tentacles out at everyone, catching a person before dragging them into himself.

"Not good," said Catra as she dodged the tentacles before getting out of their reach.

"Catra!" said She-ra as she was dragged from the sky along with Swift Wind. The Sword of Protection falling out of her hands, causing her to turn back into Adora while the blade stabbed into the ground.

"What am I going to do?" asked Catra as she realized she was now the only one left.


	8. Chapter 7: Shared power

As Catra stood alone, Adora had fought her way through General Slimedrix's body so her head was sticking out.

"Catra, use the sword!" said Adora as she fought not to sink back down into the slime.

"But it only works for you," said Catra.

"If anyone can do it it would be you, Catra!" said Adora before she was sucked back inside.

"You're not getting anything!" said General Slimedrix as he shot a tentacle out for the sword.

"No!" said Catra as she grabbed a whip from her side, slung it out, and retrieved the sword first.

"Here goes nothing," said a nervous Catra as she looked at the sword.

"For the honour of Greyskull!" said Catra while holding the sword up to the sky. Suddenly, Catra was engulfed by a bright light along with Adora who was still inside General Slimedrix.

"What is this?!" asked General Slimedrix in a pain filled voice before shooting Adora out.

"This is our power!" said Adora as she emerged from the light as She-ra.

"Alright, how are we both She-ra?!" asked Catra as she also emerged from the light. Her outfit looked like Adora's except that all the white was red and the cape was white.

"Witch told me while you were talking with Jezmine that the Sword's powers can be used by the one closest to my heart," said Adora.

"How can you make me feel like this during a battle?!" asked Catra with a blushed face.

"You're ignoring me?!" asked General Slimedrix as two tentacles shot for them. Catra quickly tossed Adora the sword and used her whip to cut through the tentacles.

"Whoa, my whip looks different," said Catra as she looked at the now golden whip with a ruby red grip.

"The Sword of Protection must have enchanted it to act as another version of itself," said Adora.

"Then let's use them to get our friends out of there!" said Catra. The two then charged in, cutting down all the tentacles shot out at them.

"This can't be, I'm running out of tentacles," thought General Slimedrix as the number of tentacles he was using were dwindling in numbers.

"He has to have a weak spot right?" asked Catra as she cut one more tentacle. Adora then jumped over General Slimedrix and spotted a small orb in the center of his body.

"There is an orb in the center of his body, I think that's his weak spot!" said Adora after landing on the other side.

"Then I think it's time to see what this Whip of Protection can do!" said Catra as she shot the whip out, which seemed to grow longer as it shot into the General.

"How could mere...mortals have...this much...power?" asked Slimedrix before he turned into a puddle. This also released all of the captives and revealed that the whip had stabbed through the center of the orb before it shattered to pieces.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Adora as she ran to the others.

"Yeah, we were lucky that we could breathe in there," said Adam.

"Let's get back so you can all get cleaned up," said Catra as she noticed how much slime was still covering them.


	9. Chapter 8: Love conference

Later that day, Catra, Teela, Pumyra, and Jezmin had met up in the courtyard, far from where anyone should walk by.

"Jezmin told us that you think Adora and the others might not come back with us," said Pumyra.

"I just meant that they may have been reborn to our worlds, but they should want to stay here and know the parents that they never got to," said Catra.

"She has a point, anyone would want to stay with the family they never got to be with," said Teela as the realization hit them all.

"Then, then we just have to stay, I'll choose Lion-O over everything else," said Pumyra.

"They would never let us do that; plus, you're assuming that we'll have a choice if we can stay, after everything is done a portal could open and send us all home without them," said Catra with tears appearing in her eyes.

"I'm still telling Conan how I feel, if I do have to go home without him then I'm making it clear how I truly feel about him," said Jezmin. Unknown to them, someone had been listening before they had run off. Later that night, Adora was talking with Conan outside.

"You sure you want me to help make this, mom and dad should have one they could give you," said Conan.

"I already asked for a piece for it, but I want it to mean more," said Adora as she held a small burlap sack.

"It's been a while since I had to forge something not for battle," said Conan with a sigh. They then walked into a forge where a fire was already burning.


	10. Chapter 9: Confession & question

The next day, Jezmin called Conan out to the courtyard to talk.

"What did you want to talk about, Jezmin?" asked Conan. Jezmin was standing in front of him with her back turned to face away.

"Sorry, I'm still nervous," said Jezmin as she took a deep breath.

"You can tell me anything," said Conan.

"What would you say...if I told you that I'm in love with you?" asked Jezmin while taking another deep breath. Silence then fell upon the two as Conan was too surprised to speak.

"I know it's crazy since I'm half Snake-man, and you probably don't like me the same way because I am one, but," said Jezmin, who stopped talking when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Have I ever given you a reason to think I don't trust you?" asked Conan.

"But I'm," said Jezmin as tears welled up.

"Nothing like them, even your father was different," said Conan as he turned her around to wipe the tears away.

"Does that mean I have a chance?" asked Jezmin.

"More than a chance," said Conan before kissing her. Meanwhile, Catra was sitting atop the castle.

"This almost reminds me of when we were sent here," said Adora as she sat down next to her.

"It does, huh?" asked Catra. Silence then fell on them as they looked out at the darkness covering the land.

"This could have been our world if you hadn't freed me," said Catra.

"But it's not, and I know about the conference you had with the others," said Adora, which surprised Catra.

"Do you think I would choose staying here over being with you?" asked Adora who looked a little hurt, which caused Catra's heart to ache a little.

"You might not have the choice," said Catra, trying to fight back tears.

"I talked to Witch after I overheard you guys, the swords can open portals to any world we have a connection to," said Adora as she grabbed Catra's hand with one of hers while using the other to wipe away the tears.

"Maybe I jumped to conclusions," said Catra as she started to laugh at how foolish she had been.

"You did, and I was planning to do this on your birthday, but now seems to be a good time," said Adora as she took a gold ring with a large diamond out of her pocket.

"Adora," said Catra as she looked at the ring with a stunned expression.

"I love you, Catra, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together," said Adora as she knelt down, holding the ring up to the cat girl.

"So, will you marry me?" asked Adora.

"Of course," said Catra as she hugged her. Adora then slid the ring onto Catra's finger. Before another world could be said, the warning bell rang.


	11. Chapter 10: Two generals

"We're facing two generals and their armies this time?!" asked Glimmer as they all stood around the table.

"I'm afraid so, and I have felt the power of these two before," said Witch.

"The oni general, Gadra, and the serpent general, Slather," said Queen Clair.

"The last time these two were here, all the soldiers had fallen," said King Overon with a worried expression.

"Are we really strong enough to defeat two generals, Slimedrix nearly killed all of us," said Bow.

"We can't just run, then everything we have been through would be for nothing," said Adam.

"Are they coming from the same direction?" asked Catra as she looked at a map of the surrounding area.

"No, according to Witch's magic, General Gadra is coming from the east while General Slather the west," said Queen Clair as she pointed out the areas on a map.

"Panthro, how many of the grenades that you showed us do you have?" asked Catra.

"I only have five with me, dozens more back at home," said Panthro.

"Then I have a plan, but it's going to take everything we've got," said Catra with a confident smile. A few hours later, the two generals were outside the castle walls.

"Kill all that get in your way!" said the two. Their soldiers then charged in, weapons drawn.

"It was foolish not to have guards, oh, I forgot that we took care of them last time," said General Slither with a wicked laugh. Suddenly, the ground under the charging armies exploded.

"They had set up traps?!" asked General Gadra. The Thundertank then drove out of the trees behind his army.

"Let them have it!" said Lion-O. Panthro then shot a rocket at General Gadra and his surviving men.

"Just what were we fighting?" thought General Gadra before the rocket exploded.

"What is happening here?!" asked General Slither as he heard the explosion from the other side of the castle wall. Smoke blowing into the air afterwords.

"You fell into our trap," said Catra as she and Adora came out of the treeline in their She-Ra forms.

"And now there's only one General left," said Adora before she and Catra wiped out Slither and the remains of his army. Back inside the castle, the King and Queen had watched from the throne room windows with Witch.

"I think it's time we told them the truth about the Dark Army's leader," said King Overon as he held his wife's hand.


	12. Chapter 11: The truth

After the battle, everyone had gathered in the throne room so the King and Queen could tell them something.

"It's time we told you the truth about the Dark Army's leader," said King Overon.

"What do you mean, father?" asked Lion-O.

"Their leader's name is Dakaron, and he used to be the captain of the King's Guard," said King Overon.

"Then war broke out between our kingdom and another, all soldiers were to go to the battlefield along with your father," said Queen Clair.

"During the war, an ancient tomb was located and Dakaron went to explore it," said King Overon.

"What did he find?" asked Adora.

"Two spell books, one filled with spells of light and the other spells of darkness," said Witch as she brought out an old white book that was glowing.

"The powers of the two books turned him into a monster, but I was able to take back the Book of Light, but it only made him more unstable," said King Overon.

"He then used the Book of Darkness to create his army by bringing the dead warriors back to life and turning them into the Dark Army in order to try and recover the Book of Light," said Queen Clair.

"If he gets his hands on them both, I fear that all words will be in danger," said King Overon.

"Do not worry, father, we won't let him lay his hands on it," said Conan. That night, Lion-O was in the tank going through data they had gathered after defeating Mumm-ra.

"What you up to?" asked Pumyra as she walked in. Kissing Lion-O on the cheek while sitting down beside him.

"Something I wanted to check out," said Lion-O as he went through a list of slaves Mumm-ra had sold off.

"And I just found it," said Lion-O with a stunned expression.

"Is that?" asked Pumyra who was also stunned by what he had found.


	13. Chapter 12: Lost princess

After finding the surprising data, Lion-O called a meeting between his and Adora's groups.

"What's this sudden meeting about?" asked Cheetara as she yawned.

"I was going through the data we got after defeating Mumm-ra," said Lion-O as he held some papers.

"And what he found was surprising," said Pumyra as Lion-O handed over the papers to Catra.

"This looks like me," said Catra as she looked at a picture that resembled her, but in a fancy yellow and blue dress and tiara on her head.

"That's Princess Catraina, she was the last of Thundera's royalty, my family took over after the revolt that led to Mumma-ra's first imprisonment," said Lion-O.

"What happened to her?" asked Catra without looking away from the picture.

"Mumm-ra sold her to a family on Etheria, I have no clue about afterwards," said Lion-O as he looked away.

"But with how much you look like her, you could be a descendant," said Pumyra.

"Is there any way to find out for sure?" asked Catra.

"There is, Mumm-ra had taken DNA samples of all the slaves he had taken," said Panthro.

"Take whatever you need," said Catra as she looked at him with eyes that needed to know. Bright and early the next morning, Lion-O, Catra, Adora, and Panthro were in the tank where they had fallen asleep waiting on the results. They all woke up to the test coming back.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Catra.

"You are her descendant," said Panthro.

"I'm a princess," said a stunned Catra.

"I'm sure you want some time to think, but just know that since you are a descendant of hers that Third Earth is your domain to rule," said Lion-O, surprising everyone.

"No, my place is not there, it's with Adora on Etheria," said Catra with a smile as she held her girlfriend's hand.

"I figured you would say that, but know that I would love for you both to visit Third Earth one day," said Lion-O with a kind smile. The bell then sounded.

"Looks like it's time to get to work," said Adora.


	14. Chapter 13: Crazy idea

"Is it the last of the Generals?" asked Man-At-Arms as everyone gathered once again.

"No, this time Dakaron came with his entire army," said Queen Clair.

"How many are we talking?" asked Tygra.

"I lost track after six didgets," said Witch.

"There is no way we can face that many and survive," said Panthro with a worried expression.

"We can if we use that," said Adora as she turned to look at the Book of Light which was floating above a pedestal.

"No, it's too dangerous for anyone to use!" said King Overon.

"Not if we all use it, dividing the power of the book between us would be our best chance," said Adora.

"She's right, this is the only way we stand a chance," said Conan.

"The father in me wants to stop you, but the King in me sees that you have a point," said King Overon. Adora and her brothers then gathered around the book.

"Here goes nothing," said Lion-O before they took ahold of the book, a white light flooding out as they did so. Meanwhile, at the Dark Armies camp a few miles out.

"So, they plan to use the power of the book against me," said a man sitting on a throne in a tent on a mountain that overlooked the castle.

"What are your orders, father?" asked a young man with short black hair and red eyes.

"Destroy everyone that gets in your way, and don't fail me like the other three did," said Dakaron.

"For the glory of the Dark Army," said the boy before he left.

"Just you wait, Overon, you'll pay for taking everything from me," said Dakaron as he watched the army set out.


	15. Chapter 14: It begins

"Everyone watch their steps, the enemy is known to use traps," said a Lieutenant as the army marched on toward the castle.

"Sir, something is heading our way!" said a soldier as he pointed out a yellow streak heading their way. Before anyone could do anything, the streak ran right into their formation, taking several of the soldiers out in the process.

"Hope one of you is fast enough to catch me," said Cheetara as the yellow streak turned into her. This also revealed white armor on her forearms and legs.

"You have guts running right into our army like this," said a Snake-man as they all surrounded Cheetara.

"To bad for you that she's not alone," said Tygra as he appeared behind her. His armor had white streaks on it which were glowing. He quickly shot his bolo whip at one of the Snake-men, pulling them into a punch.

"Now what?!" asked the Lieutenant as explosions suddenly rang out from the middle of the march.

"Our job's done, Kat," said WillyKit as the two stood in some trees with grenades in hand.

"Then let's get out of here, Kit," said WillyKat as the two started to jump from branch to branch through the trees.

"You're up, Orko!" said WillyKit as they passed the small wizard.

"Please let this work," said Orko before casting a spell that created a barrier around the section of the army Cheetara and Tygra were with.

"I worked!" said Orko as he flew away with tears of joy.

"They cut us off from the rest of the army, and these two keep making quick work of us," thought the Lieutenant with a worried expression.

"Phase one is over, are you four ready for phase two?" asked Panthro from the Thundertank as he watched over the progress. His mechanical arm was now made of pure white metal.

"Turning on auto pilot now," said Lion-O as he flew the Thunderstrike.

"I know I have a flying unicorn, but his just seems dangerous," said Adora as she, Adam, and Conan stood with parachutes on. All four of their eyes were glowing white from the energy of the Book of Light.

"Don't worry, I've done this several times," said Lion-O as he opened the door.

"Here goes nothing," said Adam before they all jumped. Adora and Adam transformed before pulling the cords.

"I knew you would come," said Dakaron as the four landed before him.


	16. Chapter 15: Four together

"It's over, Dakaron, hand over the Book of Darkness now," said Conan.

"Oh, Conan, you always were an idiot," said Dakaron as he stood up from his throne and walked toward them.

"You haven't won yet, and I won't stop until your father pays for what he did," said Dakaron.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lion-O.

"I was able to win the war in one day with the power of the two books, but your father wasn't happy with how powerful I had become and he tried to take them from me!" said Dakaron.

"The Book of Darkness corrupted your mind, father tried to save you!" said Adora.

"You don't know anything, your father is the true evil, he even killed my son!" said Dakaron as a sword of dark energy appeared in both his hands. He then charged at the four, blades clashing.

"He's strong," said He-man after backing away.

"I can take out an entire country with the power I have, do you honestly think you can defeat me with the Book of Light's powers spread so thin?!" asked Dakaron with a wicked laugh. His dark aura flairing to life as it shot up into the sky.

"You don't know us and our strengths," said Adora as the four swords began to glow a bright white.

"What is this?!" asked Dakaron as a beam shot from each of the swords, aimed right for him.

"The Book of Light has the power to show the truth, so now it's time to show you what the Book of Darkness has been lying to you about," said Lion-O as the Armor of Omens formed on him.

"Do you really think the four of them can do this alone?" asked Queen Clair as she, her husband, and Witch watched four towers of white light shoot into the air, encircling the black tower.

"They are not alone, the four have all their friends and us behind them," said Witch. The two royals nodded in agreement.


	17. Chapter 16: The light

"What is this, what are you doing to me?!" asked Dakaron as white chains began to appear around him, holding him in place.

"It's time for you to see what really happened back then," said Adora. The area around them then transformed into a battlefield.

"This is the last day of the war," said Dakaron.

"This war ends today!" said another Dakaron as he stood on a hillside. Half his body was covered in a white aura while the other a black aura.

"Dakaron wait, don't do anything rash, your son is out there!" said King Overon as he stood behind him.

"All that matters is that this war ends," said Dakaron as his aura spread across the battlefield, killing anything it touched.

"You fool, you killed them all!" said Overon as he clung onto Dakaron's left arm, which was the side with the white aura.

"You're just mad that I have more power now!" said Dakaron as he through the king off him. Suddenly, the white aura vanished as Dakaron screamed from a rush of pain.

"What did you do?!" asked Dakaron as he looked at King Overon.

"The books changed you, you need to give them up," said King Overon as he held the white book.

"Give it back!" said Dakaron as the darkness grew.

"Witch, I need a portal!" said King Overon. A portal opened in time for him to escape an energy attack from Dakaron.

"No, that's not what I remember," said Dakaron as they returned to the normal world.

"The Book of Darkness rewrote your memories, you have to let it go and end this," said Adam.

"Just let it go, Darkaron, it's not worth it anymore," said Lion-O.

"No, I need it to keep my son alive, if I let it go then he dies again," said Dakaron as he pulled a black book out of the back waist of his pants.

"I'll be the cause of his death twice then," said Dakaron as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Give it to them, father," said the young man from before.

"But Days," said Dakaron as he looked at him.

"We don't deserve to stay here any longer, it's time that we all got to rest," said Days. Dakaron then looked at the Book of Darkness as he thought it over for a second.

"Make sure no one ever finds it again," said Dakaron as he tossed the book to He-man.

"I know just the place," said Conan as Dakaron and his soldiers vanished.

"Thank you," said Dakaron before he fully vanished. A flash of bright light then pulsed across the planet, healing all the damage that had been done and restoring all the lives that the Dark Army had taken.

"They did it, they actually did it," said Queen Clair as she cried at the sight of everything returning to how it used to be.


	18. Chapter 17: Good bye

A few days after defeating Dakaron and restoring the world, Adora and the others were about to leave.

"Do you have to go already?" asked Queen Clair who was sad to see her children leave.

"We have others who are worried about us," said Adam.

"But we'll make sure to come back to see you whenever we can," said Lion-O with a big smile.

"Make sure you invite us to any weddings," said King Overon.

"Of course father, you'll be the first we contact when Catra and I set a date," said Adora as she gave him a quick hug.

"Catra, you take care of her," said Queen Clair as she placed a hand on the catgirl's shoulder.

"You know I will," said Catra with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure you're willing to take them?" asked Witch to Adam who was holding a box with both books in it.

"Castle Grayskull will be the safest place to keep them, no one but my allies and myself can enter it," said Adam.

"You all be careful, we don't know if any side effects will happen from holding the powers of the Book of Light, even if you only had them for a short time," said Witch.

"We'll make sure to keep an eye out," said Conan. The four then held their swords up, opening a portal to each of their worlds.

"See you all again," said the four as they left with smiles on their faces, knowing they would meet again.


	19. Epilogue

Several years after the fight with Dakaron, Lion-O and the others were responding to a portal outside the castle.

"Please don't be Conan again, he's been coming by way too much," said an exhausted Lion-O. A little catgirl with blond hair then came out of the portal running.

"Cairel, I told you not to run through the portal!" said Catra as she came out next.

"It is her first time meeting her uncle," said Adora as she came out last, the portal closed behind her.

"As happy as I am to see you two, who's the little one?" asked Lion-O.

"Our daughter," said Catra who had caught Cairel and was holding her even as she turned around in her grip to see the new sights around her. Cairel's eyes looked just like Castro's.

"Takes a lot to adopted a child," said Cheetara.

"We didn't adopt her, I gave birth to her," said Catra. This caused everyone else look at them with expressions that said 'tell us more'.

"Magic and technology on our world allowed us to have her, it's a long story," said Adora as she noticed Cairel had gotten out of Catra's grip and was running around again.

"Sounds like we have a lot to catch up on, how about a cup of tea while we do so?" asked Lion-O.

"That would be great," said Catra who had caught Cariel, the little girl laughing from how out of it her mother was.

"She reminds me of you at that age," said Adora as she took their daughter.

"Now then, we'll play later Cariel, but you need to calm down for now, alright?" asked Adora.

"Alright, Adora Mommy," said Cariel with a cheerful smile. They all then went into the castle for that tea.

The end.


End file.
